<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Read to me by naturegoddess210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649739">Read to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210'>naturegoddess210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Beth Greene Lives, F/M, Married Life, Poetry, Reading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:43:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I see a pattern<br/>Beth sings<br/>Daryl reads poetry</p><p>Or times Daryl read to Beth</p><p>"Once there was an explosion...”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Read to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Love my own head canon<br/>Daryl reads to his wife Beth , they lay in bed and cuddle and he reads to her.<br/>Also because have any of you heard him read "give me liberty or give me death"?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>People think that Daryl isn't smart, they look at him and all they see is some rough broad shouldered redneck hunter. </p><p>They don't see how kind he is, he makes her breakfast if he is the first one up and before they go to bed (and after they fool around) he reads to her. </p><p>She tucks herself understand his chin, her small white hands on his chest. </p><p>Daryl's voice is deep and he says each word clearly, he speaks like a man who is in love with the words. </p><p> </p><p>“<b>Once there was an explosion</b>, a bang which gave birth to time and space. <b>Once there was an explosion</b>, a bang which set a planet spinning in that space. <b>Once there was an explosion</b>, a bang which gave rise to life as we know it. And then, came the next <b>explosion</b>... an <b>explosion</b> that will be our last.”</p><p>He reads and Beth feels her beating heart in her chest. </p><p>He has such a handsome voice it makes her tingle. </p><p>He has one arm wrapped around her back and the other holding the book. </p><p>"Want me to keep going.? " He pauses, she looks up at his face, his long hair away from his face. </p><p>"Yes! " She says a bit over enthusiastically. </p><p>He chuckles softly, "alright"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*gasp* did I include a line from Death Stranding.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>